mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaids (Pair of Kings)
Mermaids had appeared in Pair of Kings and were the main antagonists in "A Mermaid Tail", from season 1. One mermaid also appears in episode "Let the Clips Show" in season 2. History It is implied that mermaids used to have legs and live on land and may have ruled Kinkow with their magic. They were cursed by an unknown being or people to have the tails of fish and live underwater forever. The only way to break the curse is if the kings of Kinkow carry them through the castle entrance. Brady and Boomer encounter them on the beach. Brady and Boomer attempt to flirt with them and ask them to come hang out only for them to reveal their tails, much to the shock and discomfort of the kings. At first, the mermaids act sweet and innocent and ask if the kings would break their curse. The kings agree, despite the warning from Mikayla Makoola about their true evil nature and mysterious powers. The kings mislead Mikayla and break the mermaids' curse. The mermaids then take over the castle, enslave the guards with their magic and kick the kings out. Mikayla confronts the kings about tricking her and they come clean. She tries to stop the mermaids but they charm her with flattery and then curse her to become a mermaid and push her into the sea. Mason and Brady go into the castle to get the Great Book while Boomer distracts the mermaids with pedicures. They discover that saltwater will change a mermaid's legs back into a tail. Brady and Boomer attack and change most of them but Aerosol escapes. As she reaches the gates, Mikayla and Mason come in and soak her, changing her back into a mermaid. Lanny pines for Amazonia, much to the chagrin of Aerosol. An unnamed mermaid is a member of the jury, when the kings are accused of blowing up the castle. Boomer flirts with her, which makes her smile. Mermaid Names *Aerosol - She's an evil orange mermaid with brown hair and a starfish amulet. She is devious like Lanny, and is the leader of the mermaids. Boomer called her a sea hag. *Amazonia - She's a deep blue mermaid with straight blonde hair. She fell in love with Lanny (who she calls a human guppy and King Lanny, Lord of Romance) but is very dumb and thinks toes are feet fingers. *Amnesia - She's a dark pink mermaid with red hair. *Ammonia - She's a gold mermaid. *Onomatopoeia - She's a yellow mermaid. *Mikayla Makoola - She was changed into a mermaid for a short while. She had a lilac fish tail. *An unnamed mermaid with a pink top and a silvery-blue tail was seen on the jury in "Let the Clips Show". ''Boomer addressed her as "Lady" and "my little angelfish". Powers and Abilities * '''Fish Physiology': As they are half fish, mermaids can breathe underwater indefinitely if they wish and they can swim with greater speed and agility than a human. They can also breathe air and stay out of the water for very long periods of time. * Siren Song: This gives mermaids the power to control men. Males are powerless against the mermaids as they can make them do whatever they want whether its luring them onto the rocks or slapping themselves silly. * Immortal: Mermaids have been around for ages and have remained young girls. * Power Bestowal: Mermaids can cast their own curse on mortal girls to spend eternity as mermaids. Unlike real mermaids, a human-turned mermaid will be completely restored to human form when carried across the kingdom threshold by a king, she will retain none of her powers and saltwater will not change her legs into a tail. * Aquatic Fauna Connection: Sea creatures have a strong bond with mermaids. A sea turtle winked at Mikayla while she was one and she liked it. Everywhere she went, a hermit crab followed her playing calypso music. Later, she only spoke dolphin. Trivia * While five mermaids appear, only three of them were shown with tails. ** Aerosol, Amazonia, and Ammonia were the only mermaids seen with tails. ** Mikayla Makoola had also a tail made for her. ** In a later episode an unnamed mermaid has been seen with a new tail. * The singing crab may be a reference to Sebastian from Disney's Little Mermaid. He was also Jamaican and a composer. Gallery Screenshots File:Pair of Kings Mermaids.jpg File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 2.jpg File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 3.jpg File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 4.jpg File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 6.jpg File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 7.jpg File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 8.jpg File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 9.jpg File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 10.png File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 11.png File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 12.png File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 13.png File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 14.png File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 15.png File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 18.png File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 20.png File:Pair of Kings Mermaids 22.png File:Pair Of Kings Mermaid Legs.png File:Unnamed Mermaid from PoK.png File:Unnamed Mermaid Smiling.png Set Photos File:Pair of Kings Set 01.jpg File:Pair of Kings Set 02.jpg File:Pair of Kings Set 03.jpg File:Pair of Kings Set 04.jpg Category:Merpeople Category:Mer-species